memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Telford's Betrayal/Chapter One
At Typhuss's house in the living room Typhuss isn't mad at Kira just frustrated to see his former CO from the Icarus Base sleeping with her he sits next to her and looks at her. You don't love me anymore do you, you want him, I love you Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Typhuss I do love you but after what happened on board the Intrepid I don't know what to do and he met me in the bar we had a few too much and it just happened Typhuss I do love you still I don't want Telford Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I can't be in the same room with you right now, I need some time alone says Typhuss as he looks at Kira then stands up. Kira to Intrepid, one to beam back says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Typhuss beams up to the Intrepid. Kira has her head down on the dining table sobbing. The Intrepid is in orbit of Bajor. Typhuss calls John because he needs a friendly advice from another married man. Computer, open a channel to Admiral John Martin says Typhuss as he looks at the screen. Standby the computer says in it's female voice. Admiral Martin appears on the screen. Typhuss this is a pleasant surprise I've been meaning to talk to you about a few things that I think will improve the Intrepid's phaser firing rate without losing energy, and have you been drinking? John says on the screen. Typhuss explains to him what happened. I just found Kira and Colonel Telford in bed, Telford and Kira got drunk last night at a bar and they had sex in my house in the guest bedroom says Typhuss as he looks at John on the screen. Oh my god Typhuss how you holding up buddy? John says on the screen. Typhuss sighs a bit. Not good, Kira says she still loves me and I still love her, I don't know how to get past this says Typhuss as he looks at John on the screen. Hmm, well there's a issue along the old Neutral Zone and the 147th is assembling there to make sure the Tal Shiar isn't trying anything funny, maybe they could use their flagship in the lead Admiral Martin says on the monitor. Typhuss smiles at his friend. Maybe, but the crew is tired from our long missions says Typhuss as he looks at John on the screen. I know I was just thinking of something for you to get your mind off of what happened between you and Kira John says on the screen. He smiles at him. I don't think a dangerous mission is going to take my mind off of Kira says Typhuss as he looks at John on the screen. You want to do marriage counseling? John asked on the screen. Typhuss smiles at his friend on the monitor. I don't know, maybe if it helps says Typhuss as he looks at John on the screen. My mom has a friend who is great at it she helped mom and dad a lot before I was born John says on the monitor. Typhuss looks at the screen. Ok says Typhuss as he looks at John on the screen. Deck 9 Captain's quarters Kira walks into her husband's quarters and sees the marriage counselor. Ah, hell this was John's idea wasn't it? Kira asked as she looks at her husband. Typhuss looks at her. Yes says Typhuss as he looks at Kira.